Growing Desperate
by Stormy is in the TARDIS
Summary: She was growing desperate. Where was he? Was he okay? When was he coming home? She looked up to the sky. Please bring him back, she begged. Rated T because all of my stories are rated T.


**I'm writing this story, because I'm feeling sad... one of my friend's cats is missing, and both of my other friend's cats have leukemia... I'm just sad...**

"I'll be back soon."

Those were the last words he spoke before he vanished, leaping over fallen trees and bushes.

Aqua watched her mate disappear, his bright ginger pelt slowly becoming just a speck in the distance. She didn't move for a long time after he had disappeared from sight. Just stood there, thoughts flying through her mind. How would she fare while he was away? Would he be okay? Would he find somewhere warm to sleep at night? Would he have enough prey? More importantly, would he even come home?

Aqua shook her head. She couldn't think like that. He _would_ come home; he still had to meet his unborn kits. She looked down at her large belly. Her kits would be due in less than half a moon, right around the time when Flame would be coming home.

Just thinking about it made a purr rise in her throat. She turned around and waddled back into the den. Settling down on the soft nest that Flame had specially made for her, she closed her eyes and curled up to sleep. But not before whispering a silent prayer to the sky, praying that Flame would be safe.

_She groomed her kits while Flame watched, his amber eyes glowing with happiness. _

"_Aren't they beautiful?" Flame purred, licking his mate's cheek. _

"_We should name them," Aqua mewed, looking up at her mate. _

"_How about Sky for the gray tabby she-cat," Flame suggested. _

"_And Cherry for the ginger she-cat," Aqua mewed. "What about the tom?" she then added. _

_Suddenly Flame bolted to his paws and raced out of the den. Aqua was too shocked to move. Where was he going? She was just about to call his name, when she heard a loud yowl of pain. _

"_Flame!" Aqua shouted and was about to jump to her paws when Flame yelled that there was a fox and she should stay inside and protect the kits. Aqua was torn between running out to help her mate, and staying to protect her kits. She stood up and unsheathed her claws, stepping protectively in front of her newborns. _

"_I'm sorry, Flame," she whispered. He would understand._

"_Aqua!" She heard the gasp of pain, and without thinking, bolted outside of the den._

_Flame was splayed out on the ground, a little ways away from the den, blood pooling around his unmoving body._

"_Flame!" Aqua wailed, pressing her nose into his fur. "No, Flame, please don't leave me! The kits need you and I need you!" Her voice rose to a shriek._

"_I'm... sorry," Flame rasped, blood dripping out of his mouth._

"_No..." Aqua felt her heart breaking. _

_Flame stared at her intently. "I'll... miss... you," he croaked. Then he closed his eyes. His flank stopped moving._

"_No... no, please Flame, come back," Aqua moaned, pushing her nose into his fur. She inhaled deeply, his scent wreathing around her._

"_I'll never forget you..."_

Aqua jerked awake. Her heart was pounding, and her breaths were short and shaky.

She rose slowly to her paws and took a step forward, her legs almost giving out. Aqua took another step forward. The dream had been so real, so vivid.

She licked her lips and swallowed. Her throat was dry and she was thirsty. She was about to step out of the den, when she noticed her fur.

Her long, normally silky, fur was a mess. There were knots everywhere, and he entire pelt was covered in dust. Aqua made a noise of disgust and set to work cleaning herself up. She had to look somewhat presentable.

After a long time of grooming, she was finally done. Her fur now looked silky and glossy again.

Padding slowly out of the den, she let out a loud yawn.

Aqua didn't have to walk very far before she came upon a small stream. She dipped her head and drank slowly, enjoying the feel of the water running down her parched throat.

Sighing contentedly, she decided to walk back to her den and have some prey, then settle down on the grass in front of their den and lay in the sun.

And she did just that. She stayed there the entire day, enjoying the warm sun rays on her long silky fur, and sometimes she even felt the occasional wiggle from her kits inside of her. Aqua smiled, momentarily forgetting about her worry for her mate. He would be fine.

* * *

Aqua thought it would never end. The pain of birthing was the worst pain she had ever felt. She just wanted it to end, wanted the pain to go away. And it did, eventually. After two kits were born.

Aqua licked their fur the wrong way so they would warm up, and then gently nudged them towards her belly.

"There, there," she crooned softly when the ginger she-cat started wailing, showing its tiny white teeth.

Aqua dozed while her kits nursed, and she wondered when Flame would be home. It had been almost half a moon since he had left, and he had promised that he would be back as soon as he could. Aqua sighed. "Make sure he's okay," she whispered staring out of the den.

* * *

She was growing desperate. Where was he? Was he okay? When was he coming home? She looked up to the sky. _Please bring him back,_ she begged. The kits were already almost a moon old, and Flame still wasn't back. Deep down in her heart, she knew he wasn't coming home, but she constantly pushed those thoughts away and told herself that he _would_ be coming back.

The kits had already opened their eyes, and Aqua named them without her mate. Right now they were tumbling outside the den, mewing loudly.

The small ginger she-cat had been named Clover, and the silver-gray tom had been named Storm. Storm was definitely more adventurous and loud than his sister, who was shy and quiet.

"Storm, don't hurt your sister!" Aqua called out worriedly when Clover let out a loud wail.

"I didn't hurt her!" Storm squeaked. "She's just being a wimp!"

"Storm!" Aqua scolded. "Don't say that about your sister! Otherwise you'll have to go inside."

"Sorry Clover," Storm squeaked, but Clover didn't seem to care. She was already stalking a butterfly.

Aqua sighed and shook her head, watching her kits play. But she could still feel the emptiness beside her, where Flame should have been, watching his kits too.

"I'll miss you Flame."

**Yay, I finally posted something! Whatever, I don't really feel... anything right now. My friend is depressed, and it's making me sad... **


End file.
